


From dusk 'til the morning light.

by ladymdc



Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Jack is tired but he's Trying(TM), M/M, Programmer Handsome Jack, Single Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: “I hate this,” Jack told him. “I wanted to go to bed at 9:00. Do not expect this of me again.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790767
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	From dusk 'til the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE DISCORD ✨
> 
> I haven't been super kind to myself lately, so in an attempt to palate cleanse & reset, I decided to tackle a prompt based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/EliMcCann/status/1289954240136282112?s=20). I hope this is in the vein the group was looking for.
> 
> Song inspo/title situation: [Idk.](https://open.spotify.com/track/64q3jeVOZwJHIVA8cH67eS?si=2ZAwG2N2SP-5ks0vpXwD8A) (Matt Van)

_ [Neesh🤠] Hey, where tf are you?  _

_ [Neesh🤠] Did you die on your way back? _

_ [Jack] I’m at fucking mcdonnold’s & I’d say there’s still time for that but it’s 3am.  _

_ [Neesh🤠] There’s still plenty of time for that. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of Angel when you inevitably die from exhaustion tomorrow. _

_ [Jack] I take it she didn’t fight you about going to bed then. _

_ [Neesh🤠] Nope. We cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie then I carried her tiny ass to bed when she passed out ten minutes later. _

_ [Neesh🤠] Did you forget I’m the Angel Whisperer?  _

_ [Jack] Rip me. Almost done feeding this guy. I’ll be on my way once I get him home. _

_ [Neesh🤠] Lmao. You must really like this one.  _

_ [Jack] 🖕 _

“Is everything alright?”

Jack looked up sharply to find Rhys watching him carefully. His hair had fallen down over his forehead, softening his angular features. Rhys looked young. Well, younger than he really was. And maybe even a little… concerned? 

“Everything is fine,” Jack assured, then glanced down at his wristband as it went off again.

_ [Neesh🤠] I would like to RSVP to the wedding please. +1 ofc. 💖 _

Jack felt his mouth slant with discontent. 

“You sure?” Rhys asked, sounding doubtful. 

“Yeah. Sitter was just checking in.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Rhys said. “You seem like you’re upset with me?”

Jack made a face. Probably the same one Rhys was now giving him. He looked like he had confused himself with the question; his eyebrows pinched and head slightly tilted to the side.

“Why in the universe would I be upset with you?” he asked. 

Rhys threw his hands up and slumped back in the booth. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking. But you’ve barely said a word to me since we left.”

The bar closed right at two in the morning, officially ending the engagement party, whether the hosts wanted it or not. Thank fucking god. But Nisha was right. Jack did  _ really  _ like this one. 

It was only their second date, and they  _ maybe  _ spent an hour together one-on-one over the course of the entire night— which was irritating. So, when Rhys grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pressed close, asking if they could get something to eat to help sober him up before calling it a night, Jack had readily agreed. Plus, like, the way Rhys nuzzled into his face affectionately had been more than enough to make Jack grin and forget about being tired. 

For all of about fifteen goddamn minutes. 

Once they left the shuttle behind and Rhys was no longer a warm weight tucked against his side, it seemed to slam back into him with a vengeance. 

Jack shoved their food out of the way and placed his hands, palms up, on the table. A second later, he beckoned with his fingers for emphasis when Rhys only blinked down at them. 

Frowning, Rhys hesitantly put his hands in Jack’s, and as he looked up again, his beautifully mismatched eyes were guarded. He was hopelessly expressive. But apparently, when he had some drinks in him, whatever he was feeling was basically broadcasted across his face in red flashing lights.

The corner of Jack’s mouth pulled upward reflexively, and Rhys seemed to relax. He still looked concerned, but it had softened around the edges. Then a hint of a smile appeared on Rhys’ lips as Jack brushed his thumbs across his knuckles. 

“I hate this,” Jack told him. “I wanted to go to bed at 9:00. Do not expect this of me again.”

Rhys grinned, big and bright, and exhaled in amusement. “I didn’t in the first place,” he said. “When you called and asked me out again— I just sort of panicked and invited you along because I didn’t want you to think I was brushing you off. You could’ve said no.”

“I could have said no, but then you would’ve had less fun.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jack smirked. “One hundred percent.” 

He snorted. “Humble,” Rhys said dryly, then took a hand in both of his. He ran his flesh and blood fingers over and against Jack’s. Flattening it. Rhys had long tapered fingers; no calluses. They were almost dainty in comparison to Jack’s own.

“Seriously, though. Thank you for coming along because you’re right. I know I had a better time than I would have without you there,” Rhys said. His voice was quiet, but there was also a pointed quality to it. Then his hand stilled, and he looked up. “I like you, Jack.”

For that alone, being exhausted would be worth it. To Rhys’ credit, he had never seemed put off by Jack’s single-parent status. Fuck, they only met because they had literally run into each other at the daycare when Rhys was picking up his friend’s kid as a favor. But still, dating was not the easiest thing to manage alongside the time and energy constraints that came with raising a three-year-old solo. Not everyone possessed the goddamn patience or understanding required for it. 

“I think it’s safe to say, given that Angel gets up at six in the morning like clockwork, and I’m still willingly sitting here, that the feeling is mutual,” Jack said.

Rhys grimaced even as his cheeks flushed faintly. “For the record, we could have left after a few hours and had you home at a decent time.”

“Eh,” Jack allowed. “I hit the point of no return and decided that was alright because not everyone blushes as pretty as you.”

“Shut up,” Rhys said, cheeks further darkening. He untangled their hands and slid out of the booth. “Let’s get out of here. I’m sober enough for you to take me home.”

On the shuttle that ran between the substations and Helios, Rhys did not move to exit at his stop. 

“I meant your place,” Rhys said. “If you want, I’ll suffer with you. It’s the least I can do.” 

Jack hummed, considering a moment before tilting Rhys’ head down slightly, and then they were kissing. Rhys sighed as his lips began to move against Jack’s. 

The shuttle doors fwished shut, and they were on the move again. 

“You will suffer,” Jack said, eyes trailing over Rhys’ features. “The friend who’s watching my kid will give us about five hundred pounds of shit before leaving.”

“Seems like a small price to pay,” Rhys murmured, and pulled Jack back into the kiss by the nape of his neck. 

It was slow and intent. Rhys drew out every touch and pass of his tongue. 

Jack slid his fingers into Rhys’ hair. 

He didn’t know if what he was doing was holding on or letting go. 

He just knew that these were lips Jack had kissed what felt like a thousand times when in reality, it had probably only been a half-dozen.

He couldn’t shake the warmth he felt. Couldn’t shake the smile on his face even as Nisha pummeled them with an endless stream of little jibes and practical jokes on her way out the door. And Jack sure as fuck couldn’t regret going to bed and continuing to work their way up to what would, hopefully, someday be their thousand and first kiss, instead of sleeping. 

The following morning, it didn’t feel at all like suffering when he met Rhys’ tired gaze as Jack cooked them all breakfast.

It felt like something else entirely.

And when Rhys came around the breakfast bar and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, Jack knew he felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading ♥️


End file.
